Touch capable display devices are becoming increasingly more common for computing devices including desktop devices, slate devices, e-reader devices, and mobile computing devices. Traditionally, functionality of a touch capable display to recognize touch input (e.g., a touch digitizer) and functionality to control images output by the display (e.g., display driver hardware) are provided by separate and distinct hardware (e.g., components, electronics, circuits, and/or controllers). Having separate hardware for recognition of touch input and control of displayed images complicates the design of display devices, increases cost, and/or may make it difficult to develop ultra-thin form factor computing devices that have become popular with consumers.